Can't You See I Love You!
by xxThisIsMexx
Summary: At this point it was now, or never, in Lee's mind. So he said it. "CAN'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU!" --To the song "Crush" By David Archuleta.-- Bunch of fluff, but now lemons, I might right a Lemony story in the future.


There it was again, annoying as always.

That damned clock. Those damned blinking red numbers. And that damned date.

"Yes I know it is already 1:37 in the morning!!" Lee shouted as he threw his pillow, covered in dark green cloth, at his dark green alarm clock. It fell to the ground and split directly in half, springs and gears flew out and scattered on his hard wood floor. Lee sat up and looked at the clock, then the mess on his floor, and back to the clock again.

"What is wrong with me!" Lee screamed. His neighbors were probably not happy about that, but he did not care at the time. It was the eighth straight night. Eight nights without sleep. It was his fault though, not Lee's. All Lee could do was think of him, and how much he missed him each night. You know, it gets lonely in a big house with no one in it, at night. Lee's parents died when he was young, so he learned how to take care of himself.

"Ughnnn…." Lee moaned and collapsed back on to his now "pillow-less" bed and just lied there. Lee felt tears building up in the corners of his eyes for a few minutes now, and he finally let the hot droplets of water stream down his face.

"Stop crying Lee. Stop it! Damn him. DAMN HIM!" Lee thought to himself, "Ok that is it I need to hear his voice at least," he confirmed.

His trembling hand reached over to the phone. Lee picked it up and shot his arm inward so the phone was now against his chest.

"I can do this," Lee thought to himself again. He dialed his number. He dialed his sensei's number.

Ring.

"One." He started to count.

Ring.

"Two."

Ri-"Hello?" Ohmygoodness. "Now what?" Lee panicked.

"Hellooo?" Gai's voice sang out.

Beep.

Yes, Lee hung up. His hands were past trembling now, they had a mind of their own. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. That's probably the reason why the phone fell out of his hands and on to the floor. The phone hit the ground, hard, and broke into pieces. Lee realized that he started to have these feelings about Gai-sensei about a few weeks ago. It all started when Lee was training a bit too hard and his 9,999th kick shattered his fibula. Lee was screaming in pain on the ground and sure enough Gai ran over to him. Gai picked Lee up, bridal style, and ran him all the way to the hospital. After Lee was healed and woke up in a hospital bed, he noticed Gai was still there, sleeping on a chair next to Lee's bed. Gai's right hand, enclosed over Lee's left hand. Some weird sensation spread throughout Lee's whole body and his face swirled with crimson blushes. That's when it all started. But all it's brought Lee is bits and pieces of green plastic coating a good part of his bedroom floor.

"Ah Gai-sensei! Look, you make me break things!!" He shouted frustrated as ever.

--

_**I hung up the phone tonight.**_

_**Something happened for the first time.**_

_**Deep inside.**_

_**It was a rush, what a rush.**_

_**--**_

"I'm sorry I make you break things, Lee." Gai said.

Lee's head turned so fast he thought he gave himself whiplash. Lee stared at his door frame, now filled with Gai-sensei's body. Lee stared, and spoke nothing. Gai started to walk over.

"H-how?" Lee managed to get out. Gai laughed.

"I have caller ID, Lee," his face quickly turned sad after he said that, "But you did not respond, so I rushed over here to see if you were ok.."

"Oh, I'm sorry Gai-sensei, I-I called the wrong number.." Lee trailed off and looked at the floor, also breaking their eye contact. Lee could not look Gai in the eye and lie to him at the same time. And yes, Lee is now 17, but he still calls Gai, Gai-sensei.

"Oh, I see.." Gai said. He did not buy it, not for one second.

" Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He started again.

"Thank you, I am fine though, so you may leave and go finish sleeping." Lee told him.

"Ok." He said. That's all he said, "Ok", he knew something was wrong.

He walked out of Lee's bedroom, and down the hallway to the front door. He looked over his shoulder at Lee before he left. A smile was still plastered on Lee's face.

" He came here….because he cared," Lee told himself. He was so happy! He was just about to get up and dance when he noticed his green floor.

"Oh, haha, I shall clean that up right yawn ..tomorrow," His insomnia was kicking in now. And for the first night in eight days, Lee slept.

--

_**Cause the possibility,**_

_**That you would ever feel, **_

_**The same way about me.**_

_**It's just too much, just too much.**_

--

"AHH! Oh my goodness!! I am going to be so late!" Lee shouted.

Gai-sensei scheduled practice today at 5 in the morning and it is now 8 in the morning! Lee jumped out of bed and landed hard on the ground. His still green..sharp..plastic covered…ground.

"OUCH!!" He screamed, no, shouted. HE DIDN'T KNOW. Which ever is louder, that's what he did. Probably the biggest, sharpest piece of green plastic was now about 6 inches into his bare foot. Blood was seeping everywhere. But it was already 8! Gai-sensei would be so mad if he showed up any later! So, Lee sucked it up, and yanked (yes, yanked!) the piece of blood covered plastic out of his foot, with another scream/shout. He wrapped his foot in white cloth, got away from the plastic (and now blood) mixture on his floor and jumped into his green spandex suit and bright orange leg warmers. Lee sprinted out the door while fastening his headband around his waist.

Running on his foot didn't hurt at all really, but it was still stinging pretty damn bad. Seconds later, Lee arrived at the training ground. Gai-sensei was leaning against the far tree as Neji and Tenten spared.

"Sensei! I am so sorry for being late! My alarm clock, was well..broken, but now I am most defiantly ready to.." Just then, Lee stepped on a rock, a very small, but still sharp black rock. He stepped on the rock while running over to Gai-sensei and he had stepped on it, with his bad foot. Just his luck. Stinging sensations spiraled up his whole leg and made him fall to the ground, landing on his knees right in front of his sensei. And if that wasn't awkward enough instead of finishing his statement with a proud "to train!" Lee finished it with a loud "FUCK YOU!!". This statement to the rock of course, but no one knew how Lee had cut his foot open previously this morning and they all knew a tiny rock could never hurt Lee that much. Neji and Tenten just stared at him, on his knees, in front of his sensei's crotch screaming he wanted to screw him. Oh boy, he was in for it now. Lee did not want to look up, no, no, no, no, no! Neji and Tenten were cracking up and to his surprise Gai-sensei did not say anything, nor did he punch him. So then, Lee finally, painfully looked up.

"Sensei, I-I'm sorry! That is not what I wanted to say! You see I jumped out of bed this morning in a hurry because I was so late and I…" Then Lee stopped. Not like it mattered anyway because he was talking so fast no one in their right mind could understand what he was trying to say but he stopped because he just noticed something. Gai-sensei's face was red. Bright red! Not from anger, though, he was blushing! And blushing hard, at that. Lee was feeling better now, because Gai-sensei was not mad plus the fact that he was blushing! At that point though, Lee decided that it was about time he got his face out of his sensei's groin area. So, stupid Lee put all his weight on his one, bad foot, to get up. He winced and inhaled deeply then stumbled forward because he could not stand the pain shooting throughout his leg. This action sending him flying on top of his sensei and his sensei flying toward the ground. Ok, could this get any worse? Lee was now ON TOP OF GAI?! Gai spoke nothing though, he just got redder. And Lee's face was bright red as well. Lee couldn't stand it, Neji and Tenten were now rolling on the ground. Lee pushed himself off of Gai-sensei and started to run away. Crystallized tears streaking down his face. Lee did not know why he was so upset, but he was.

--

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?**_

_**All I ever think about is you.**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so memorized.**_

_**And I just got to know..**_

_**--**_

As Lee was running away he stepped on the same damn rock from before, on the same damn foot he cut open this morning. In anger, sadness, and frustration Lee shouted on the top of his lungs and fell to the ground whaling in pain, all the while holding his bad foot.

"Ok! That is it!" Lee exclaimed while he started to take off the vibrant orange leg warmer on his left leg. After the leg warmer was off he started to peel up the extremely tight green spandex suit, and take off his shoe. He unraveled the white, now semi-red, cloth around his foot to reveal a huge open wound on the bottom of his foot. The cut was pouring out blood and the whole second half of the white cloth was drenched in it. Neji and Tenten shut up immediately and Gai sprang up and ran over to his star student, who was still on the ground crying, and panting.

"Lee!" Gai screamed while running over to Lee. Lee started to crawl away.

"Lee! What happened?!" Gai was getting closer to Lee, and Lee started to crawl faster.

"Lee?! WHAT HAPPE-" Gai was cut off by the sound of a loud thud and cracking pavement. Lee was on all fours with his fist 2 feet into the ground. The ground had cracked in quite a few directions in front of him. Each crack was about 1 foot deep. Lee pulled his hand out of the gap he had just made, with his knuckles dripping blood.

"Do not come any closer to me.." Lee stated. Gai was in shock, when Lee was hurt he enjoyed Gai's company.

"But…Lee…" Gai whispered.

"SHUT UP GAI!!" Lee shouted, tears running down his cheeks to no end.

"Did he just…?" Gai thought to himself. And Gai was right, Lee had just dropped the "sensei" part of his name. Gai now knew, something was seriously, seriously wrong. He walked over to Lee, still crying and on the ground. He knelt down next to Lee, but Lee's head still hung down.

"Lee…please…" Gai started. Lee whipped his head upward to stare his sensei right in the eye. Lee's face was covered in blood, dirt and tears. He reached up with both hands to grab a hold of Gai's vest and pulled Gai's face very close to his own. Lee's grip on Gai's vest would easily leave permanent indents and wrinkles. Neji and Tenten watched in amazement.

"WHAT GAI?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!! YOU DO NOT GET IT DO YOU?! YOU WILL NEVER GET IT! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! LEAVE. ME. ALONE!! THIS ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU!! EIGHT NIGHTS! EIGHT NIGHTS WITHOUT SLEEP!!" Lee shouted right to Gai's face and Gai started to cry along with Lee. Gai couldn't take it anymore, he got up and started to walk away.

"What did I do…?" Gai thought to himself.

Lee, realizing what he just said, collapsed to the ground on both his knees and on his one, good hand. With the other hand he reached out to the person walking away from him, blood still streaming from his knuckles and now making a path down his arm.

"GAI!!" Lee shouted, "GAI WAIT!!"

But Gai couldn't hear Lee because he was too consumed in his own thoughts.

"What…Did….I…Do?" Gai thought to himself, "Couldn't he see that he was my star student, I am so proud of him, what did I do to disappoint him….?"

At this point it was now or never in Lee's mind. So he said it.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU!"

Gai froze in his tracks. His legs in a scissor position and his head hung down. Could he be hearing things? Did Lee just say he……loved him? Gai didn't know what to say, so he didn't.

The silence was enough of an answer for Lee, so he got up and started to run. He didn't know where he was going, but he ran.

--

_**Do you ever think, when your all alone?**_

_**All that we can be?**_

_**Where this thing can go?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_

_**Is it really just another crush?**_

_**--**_

Giggles filled the night air. There were two sets of laughter. One belonged to a mysterious masked, gray-haired male, and the other belong to a green eyed, pink-haired female. Both ninjas, and both extremely good at what they do. As the both of them walked down the street the male ninja kissed his girlfriend's neck and tugged at her clothes.

"Ahh…Kakashi…Ughnn..Stop it…" The pink haired ninja panted.

"Why, you know you like it.." He teased her.

"We're…uhhnn….in public.." Sakura panted out once again.

It was too late for him though. Kakashi pushed Sakura against the nearest tree and started to kiss down her bare neck. Her fingers we entangled in his gray, messy hair and his were placed comfortably on her butt. His tongue swirled in circles on her flesh and Sakura moaned with pleasure. As Kakashi started to kiss down her neck further, Sakura whipped her one hand from around his head to around the base of the tree for more support. Just as her fingertips hit the other side of the tree, she shrieked. Kakashi didn't know what was going on, as a trembling Sakura underneath him pulled her hand back around to reveal it was covered in blood.

"What the…?" Kakashi trailed off in mid thought. He walked around to the other side of the tree and gasped.

"What..What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Come see for yourself…"

So Sakura walked over to the other side of the tree and found herself speechless. Her mouth was ajar and she fell to her knees. Kakashi quickly fell to the ground with her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Sakura, can you manage to take him to the hospital?" Kakashi inquired, "I need to go…tell Gai."

Sakura didn't say anything, she just started to pull the kunai out of Lee's stomach. Lee was clearly unconscious. You would be too, if you staked yourself to a tree with four kunai through your stomach. Sakura was astonished, the kunai actually went completely through Lee's body. She pulled the fourth one out and his body collapsed from the tree and fell into her arms. He was cold. Very cold. But he still hade a pulse!

"Don't worry Lee, it's going to be okay!" Sakura whispered to him. And with that she dashed off to the hospital with Lee in her arms.

Kakashi flew through the streets trying to get to Gai's house as soon as possible.

"I wonder what could of happened…" Kakashi thought to himself as he climbed the steps to Gai's apartment building. A few moments later Kakashi knocked on Gai's door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Gai thought to himself as he got up to answer the door. He was thrown back a little to see it was his rival, Kakashi.

"Hello..Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"Well it's a long story Gai, but to get to the point- Sakura and I were on our way home from our date and we saw Lee…" Kakashi trailed off, not knowing how to say this next part to Gai.

"OH GOOD?! I haven't seen him since this afternoon, how's he doing!?" Gai stated.

"Oh God sigh Gai is not making this any easier.." Kakashi thought to himself.

Then it kicked in. Gai asked himself, "Why would Kakashi be coming here just to tell me he saw my student? And where is Sakura then if they saw him together? This must not be good, also considering he ran away from practice today screaming and crying."

"Oh my-What happened?…" Gai asked, he was scared to know.

"Look Gai, this isn't easy for me to tell you… But on our way home we found Lee, pinned to a tree by four kunai through his stomach. By the way it looked, it was a suicide attempt…" Kakashi was able to spit out.

Gai just stood there. His faced gave a puzzled expression of, "Are frikin you serious?!". His mouth was slightly open and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Where is he?" Gai bluntly stated.

"Sakura took him down from the tree and rushed him to the hos-" Kakashi stopped.

There was no point in talking if no one was there to listen.

--

_**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?**_

_**Are you holding back, like the way I do?**_

_**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away.**_

_**But I know this crush ain't going away, ain't going away.**_

--

Lee woke up in a hospital bed. He awoke to a room of flowers, cards, candies, and a sleeping sensei next to his bed. Gai's right hand enclosed over Lee's left one. Lee got the same sensation he did that same day weeks ago. He face swirled with the same crimson blush it did weeks ago as well. The sensation this time was stronger and it swelled up in the bottom of his stomach, Lee guessed this because Gai's face was very close to a very sensitive spot on Lee's body. The hot breath coming from his sensei's mouth wasn't helping at all. Tears swelled up in Lee's eyes and he realized that he loved Gai. No matter how he looked at it, it was love. Tears fell from Lee's face and a small streak of blood trickled down from his mouth.

"Oh Gai, I guess I'm not dead then am I?" Lee stated.

Gai rapidly woke as soon as he heard Lee's voice. Gai began to cry hopelessly and he jumped up and hugged Lee, and Lee hugged back with the same excitement. Gai broke the hug, still crying, and grabbed Lee's chin, so Lee would have to look him in the eye. Both of them still crying.

"Don't you EVER, EVER do that again!!" Gai shouted.

All Lee could do was cry even more.

"I-I am sorry Gai, It's j-just that I could not s-see my-myself without y-you in my l-life.." Lee managed to say.

Gai gave a half-hearted smile as he lowered his head to the side of Lee's. Lee was shocked, what was happening? Gai placed his lips of the outline of Lee's ear and whispered-

"Can't you see I love you?"

Lee froze. Now he was the one who had to wonder if he was hearing things. Did Gai just say…..he loved him?

Without warning Gai pulled his head back up and crashed his lips hard onto Lee's. Lee couldn't do anything besides stay wide-eyed and lie there. Was his sensei, the one he loved, really kissing him right now?

Gai pulled away from the kiss because he realized Lee was not responding. Gai was about to get up to leave when his wrist was encircled by Lee's thumb an index finger. Lee pulled his arm inward causing Gai to stumble toward Lee. Gai landed on the bed with one knee on the other side of Lee's legs, the other foot on the ground. One hand pressed firmly on the mattress on the other side by Lee's shoulder and his other hand, still encircled by Lee's fingers, was pressed to the wall above the bed. Lee's one arm circled around Gai's neck. Lee pulled Gai's head down and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Their mouths moved fiercely with each other's until Gai licked on Lee's lower lip pleading for entrance. Lee opened his mouth slightly and Gai took the opportunity and dove into Lee's mouth. Tongues clashed and spit was exchanged. When neither one could breathe anymore they broke away for air and a thin line of spit still connected their mouths for a split second before breaking. They both smiled at each other as Gai picked up his other leg so he was now straddling Lee. Gai began to slowly kiss down Lee's neck while he pinned Lee's hands above his head.

"Uhnn…Sensei…" Lee moaned.

Gai ripped the little gown Lee was wearing so it now exposed Lee's bare chest. Gai began to lick and swirl his tongue in circles on Lee's chest. Since Gai was still clad in his pajama clothes Lee took the opportunity to play around with the rim of Gai's flannel pants.

"….Lee…" Gai panted.

Gai once again kissed Lee's lips, tenderly this time. He pulled away and looked Lee straight in the eyes and spoke words Lee has waited so long to hear.

"I love you, Lee."

Tears streamed down Lee's eyes.

"I-I love you too, Gai!"

They both knew that this was how it was supposed to be, this is how love is supposed to feel. And there was nothing that was going to get in their way.

--

_**Has it ever crossed your mind?**_

_**When we're hanging, spending time?**_

_**Are we just friends?**_

_**Is there more, is there more?**_

_**See it's a chance we gotta take,**_

_**Cause I believe we can make this into,**_

_**Something that will last forever, forever…**_

_**--**_


End file.
